gods_goddesses_and_deitieswikiaorg-20200213-history
List of Creatures
A list of all creatures and pets, magical or not. A. * "Akuma": A demon from the Underworld. Created by Galaxian. * Amber: Mizuki's Dire dog. Created by Kitsune. * Ancient: Powerful dragon-like creatures of Grantu'vahk. Created by Nimarfira. * Aoi: Galaxian's malginae. Created by Galaxian. * Aqua: Riri's Water Phoenix. Created by Riri. * Arata: Galaxian's malginae. Created by Galaxian. * Arklevos: One of Nimarfira's Obsidian Guardians. Created by Nimarfira. * Asuka: Galaxian's malginae. Created by Galaxian. * Aurum: Spirit's griffin. Created by Spirit. * Axle: Male, Demon pigeon. Employed to Boop. Created by Boop/Galaxee. * Ayatan: Lua's Helminth Charger. Created by Nimarfira B. * Bart: Crystalite's black cat, enchanted by her to be immortal. Created by Crystalite. * Brownie: Chronos's recently adopted bunny. Created by Eliza. C. * Caramel Latte: Germaine's pet deer. * Cheeto: Toffee's pet neko. Created by Toffee. * Comet: Star(ry)'s three-tailed fox. Created by Riri. * Cottonball: Germaine's ghost bunny. * Countess: Riri's silver fox. Created by Riri. * Cuthwolf: Male, magical talking wolf. Employed by Time. Created by Time. D. * Daiki: Galaxian's malginae. Created by Galaxian. * Damyen: Male, Demon fox. Employed to Boop. Created by Boop/Galaxee. E. F. * Flan: Male. Fan-cat hybrid. Demigod of Marx. Created by Boop/Galaxee. *Farucon: Male. Falcon. Created by Galaxian Explosion. *Fluffkins. Samuel’s Malginae. Created by Brine(Species made by Cleaver) G. * Gira: A species. Created by NightWolf. H * Harnyy: Miniature dragon. Employed to Hurricane. Created by Hurricane. * Hayato: Galaxian's falcon. Created by Galaxian. * Hikaru: Galaxian's malginae. Created by Galaxian. I. * Infestation: Creatures of flesh and metal, usually under Sol's command. Created by Nimarfira. J. *Jägarna (A.K.A. the Hunters): Nonbinary species of undead, underworld assassins. Created by Galaxian. *Jamil: Male, Demon wolf. Employed to Boop. Created by Boop/Galaxee. *Jupiter: Male, Talking Cat. Employed to Eliza. Created by Eliza. K. *Karen Drape: Female, Aura Duration Lion. Uses fire a lot. Created by Hurricane. *Kona: Male, Talking Cat. Employed to Eliza. Created by Eliza. L. * Lephantis: Three headed infestation under Sol's command. Created by Nimarfira. * Leonel Kaiser/Leokai: Germaine's six-legged cat. * Lunarstorm: Nox's Night Phoenix. Created by Eternal. M. *Max: Galaxian's dog, a golden retriever puppy. Created by Galaxian Explosion. *Middy: No gender, Malginae. Sandy's pet. Created by Eliza. *Milkytato: Male (probably?), Marx's... the creature Marx sometimes makes mortals fight in her arena. Created by Marx. *Moka: Galaxian's ghost bunny. Technically created by both Specter and Galaxian. *Moonstone: Mizuki's snow leopard. Created by Kitsune N. * Nickel: Male(?), Meknos. Created by Cleaver. * Nimbus: Male, black eagle. Animal companion to Silverskies. Created by Silverskies. * Noctus. Male, giant flying squirrel. Animal companion to Silverskies. Created by Silverskies. * Noodle: Male, golden weasel. Given to Marx, from Gulfstream. O. * OJ: Rune's pet kitten/kitten living at her domain. Created by Fallon. * Onyx: Rachias's pet scorpion. P. * Peaches & Cream: Eliza's cat. Female. Created by Eliza. * Pixie: Mizuki's saint bernard. Created by Kitsune * Poe: Micah's raven. Created by Xenon * Pumpky: Specter's living pumpkin. Created by Specter and Vine. Q. *Queen: Female, demon snake. Employed to Boop. Created by Boop/Galaxee. R. * Rain: Thunderstorm's tuxedo cat. Created by Thunderstorm. * Ripley: A mososaur, considered by Necromancer to be her pet. Created by Necro(mancer). S. * Sertse: Female, miniature dragon. Employed to Hurricane. Created by Hurricane. * Sieve: Male Aura Lion. Employed to Hurricane and Splitter. Created by Hurricane(?) * Smoke: Mockingjay's mockingbird. Created by MJ. * Smoke: Thunderstorm's white-tailed kite. Created by Thunderstorm. * Soulirus: Male, sky dragon. Employed to Silverskies. Created by Silverskies. * Stella: Female, winged wolf. Employed to Chronos. Created by Eliza. T. * Tenma: Galaxian's malginae. Created by Galaxian. * Thunder: Male skrill. Employed to Eternal. Created by Eternal. U. * Umbra: NightLight's bat. Created by Kyanite (Nightlight). V. W. X. Y. Z. Category:Convenience